The present invention relates to a sheet transfer direction changing apparatus.
There is provided an image forming system wherein an image forming apparatus is equipped with a post-processing apparatus selectively desired in a plurality of post-processing apparatuses which carry out post-processing for a sheet on which an image is formed through an image forming apparatus.
In a conventional image forming apparatus system, an image forming apparatus and a plurality of post-processing apparatuses which are connected with the image forming apparatus are arranged in a practically straight line in a direction of sheet transfer direction. (for example Patent Document 1).
In recent years, besides diversification of post-processing function, cases where various systems are arranged combining functional post-processing apparatuses are considerable.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Open to Public Inspection No. 2003-155160
However, in the system based on a single image forming apparatus, there some functions which are difficult to be compatible due to various restrictions. With conventional system, though multi-functionalizing and compatibleness of functions were able to be realized by increasing the number of connections of apparatuses in a the same practically straight line, there have actually occurred problems such as needlessly prolonged sheet transfer distance and difficulty of maintaining reliability of electric connection between the connected apparatuses. Further, since the change of sheet direction was carried out in the post-processing apparatus according to the processes in the post-processing apparatus, in case a plurality of post-processing apparatuses are connected, the sheet direction changing function was needed to in each post-processing apparatus, resulting in a large system and high cost.
An object of the present invention is capable of providing a low cost image forming system wherein the sheet transfer path can be shorten even if a plurality of various post-processing apparatuses are connected based on a single image processing apparatus and highly reliable electric connection between apparatuses can be maintained.